Otro Punto de Vista
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Pues sí, este es angst. Maté a Jyou....PERDÓN UMI!!!!! T_T


Disclaimer: ?Digimon monstruos digitales te dan mucho más poder? no me pertenece, tampoco Jyou, aunque daría TODO el oro de China porque fuera mío, jeje, toy medio chaladilla ^-^;   
  
Otro Punto de Vista   
  
Me duele la cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy? Me cuesta trabajo respirar. Me duele el estómago.   
  
'Usted cree que pueda...'   
'No... está muy mal. Lo siento mucho'   
  
'Shuu? Esa era su voz ¿Con quién está hablando?   
  
'Está seguro doctor... no...¿no hay nada que pueda hacer por mi hijo?'   
  
¿Mamá? ¿Porqué está llorando?   
  
'Llamaré a Shin...'   
  
Ese es mi papá   
  
'Realmente lo siento mucho señora; pero está muy grave, aún así que sobreviviera, quedaría mal de por vida'   
  
'No...no podría dejar el pulmón artificial, solo un poco más, para uq sus amigos puedan despedirse de él'   
'Claro. Señorita, haga que pasen los chicos que están afuera, 1 por 1'   
  
¿Qué? Mis amigos, ¿Están aquí? ¿Pero qué pasó? ¡¿De qué están hablando todos?! Mamá está llorando de nuevo. Quiero hablarle, pero no puedo, mi boca no se abre.   
  
Alguien entró, se está acercando a mí   
  
'Jyou?, no sé ni porqué pregunto, sé que no puedes escucharme, o mucho menos contestar'   
  
Taichi?   
  
'Es increíble, no?, hace 2 días, estabamos jugando Rival Schools; me dijiste que había hecho trampa...'   
  
Está llorando?   
  
'Me dijiste que ibamos a tener una revancha la próxima vez que nos vieramos. Pro...prometiste que íbamos a jugar de nuevo...y...amenazaste con ganarme...porqué!?!, porqué lo...porqué rompiste tu promesa...'   
  
Taichi?, llorando? Pero que pasa? Yo puedo oirte...   
  
'Recuerdo como...como...como solías decir que te casarías con una chica como Kioko, y luego te decíamos que estabas loco...'   
  
No entiendo; de qué habla?   
  
'Me alegra haberte conocido'   
  
Haberme?   
  
'Mimi, pasa tu ahora...'   
  
Por lo menos ahora sé quién es quien se acerca a mí   
  
'Jyou...no, no...no dejo de pensar en que esto es sólo una pesadilla...en que tu estás bien'   
  
De que habla?, sólo me duele un poco el estomago y la cabeza, pero eso es todo   
  
'Nunca pude decirte esto; pero tu me gustabas mucho, desde la primera vez que te ví, pero finjí, porque me daba miedo que me gustara alguien como tu...ahora...ahora me doy cuenta que no debí temer...'   
  
ELLA?!?!, YO LE GUSTABA!?!?   
  
'...eres el mejor chico que he conocido...y...te voy a extrañar mucho...ojalá, y tu...fueras como la princesa de ese cuento inglés, en el que con el primer beso de amor despierta...'   
  
Mi, mi primer beso....   
  
'Lástima...lástima que...oh, Dios, no puedo más...'   
  
Nunca la había oido llorar tan fuerte; que demonios fue lo que pasó?   
  
'Mimi, ven...'   
  
Sora...   
  
'J...Jyo...Jyou...Porque?!?!, de...de todos...porqué tu?....no; no es justo...todos te...'   
  
Si creí que Mimi había llorado...   
  
'Sora; ven, todo va a estar bien...'   
'TÚ NO ME TOQUES. TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!......perdón, esque...me frustra mucho no poder hacer nada...perdón Yama-chan   
  
Culpa? De él? Qué? Porqué? On toy?   
  
'Sora ya se fue; ahora es mi turno de despedirme, siento mucho haberte dicho inútil; y haberme burlado de ti...a escondidas...jeje...ahora mi conciencia podrá descansar...te voy a extrañar...al principio no eramos muy cercanos; pero te convertiste en mi mejor amigo...'   
  
Yama...   
  
'Recuerdo que finjíamos estar ocupados para luego ir al arcade o al cine...mientras todos creían que tu estabas en la escuela y yo ensallando...'   
  
Aún podemos hacerlo, sólo qu salga de este lugar   
  
'...y...y ahora...no volveremos a vernos...y...no dejo de pensar, que...que si hubiera llegado antes...'   
  
Que demonios, porque todos están llorando?   
  
'...si hubiera llegado antes...a disculparme...no sé...porqué tengo que ser así?...como soy...porqué tardé tanto en decidirme para pedirte perdón...'   
  
A mi no me molesta tu forma de ser, y de qué demonios estás hablando? Tu culpa de qué?   
  
'porqué!!!,no...no es posible...ojalá...y pudieras cobrar vida de nuevo, y decir...que...que no es mi culpa...y quedarte despierto...y que después fueramos al arcade...y...y...tu siempre quisiste bailar la canción de Paranoia Rebirth...y ahora...no podré ver como lo haces...'   
  
'Fue mi culpa...porqué?...tenías mucho por que vivir...y yo...yo hice que...creyeras que no...'   
  
Qu...qué!!!, Yamato, tu...tu no...tu no tuviste la culpa de nada...y si algo hiciste, no importa, te perdono   
  
'A...adios...Jyou...te vamos a extrañanar...'   
  
QUÉ?!? Qué está pasando?, no entiendo, a donde voy o qué?!?!   
  
'Señora...lo siento mucho...por su hijo ya no podemos hacer nada...estas situaciones, nunca se como actuar ante ellas'   
  
Qué?!? Estoy vivo, que quieren hacer? No...no...esperen estoy vi...............................   
  
FIN- - -   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
Notas de la Autora:   
.............MÁS PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS!!!!!!!!!!, jeje, o se crean, lo siento Umi!!!!!!, es la primera vez que mato a Jyou, no se ni porqué lo hice. Soy mala T_T   
  
Casi se me olvida, ninguno de los personajes del Rival Schools(SUPER JUEGO!) ni ninguna canción del DDR(CHIDÍSIMO) me pertenecen, así que no me demande plz!!!   
  
*El DDR, y todos los juegos de BEMANI, son una bomba (?bomba?) en Japón.   
  
REVIEW!!!   
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com


End file.
